An increasingly popular mode of vacation is traveling by recreational vehicle (RV). RVs are convenient because the traveler brings their home with them on vacation. Many RVs have all the comforts of home. The majority of RV enthusiasts utilize the area surrounding their parked RV for living space as well.
Many of the campsites visited by RV enthusiasts are either dirt or gravel which can become messy. Generally, an exterior carpet, mat or tarp is utilized near the entryway of the RV to extend the living area and/or decrease the dirt tracked into the RV. The mat can be heavy and cumbersome to lift in and out of the RV. Likewise, the mat requires maintenance since it can be very dirty from continual use at RV campsites. Additionally, when rolled or folded, this dirty mat occupies a large amount of storage space either inside the RV or attached to the exterior of the RV.
What is needed in the art is an RV mat that is easy to setup, maintain, and store.